


Our Throne

by cerulean (NightsWatch_Chef)



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Charlotte gets between Baysha, Conflict, F/F, Lust, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightsWatch_Chef/pseuds/cerulean
Summary: Sasha Banks has stood by Bayley’s side, as a loyal advocate for her best friend’s championship reign.Enter Charlotte Flair's world class pot-stirring...
Relationships: Sasha Banks/Charlotte
Comments: 19
Kudos: 48





	Our Throne

**Author's Note:**

> Short one-shot.   
> Based on the May 22, 2020 episode of Smackdown, the Champion vs Champion match. For @ciampascole on Twitter, thanks for the inspiration!

“We should cheat tonight!” Bayley shouted as they opened the door to her private locker room in the Performance Center. The air conditioning blasted into the heat of the hallway as the door opened, cold air rushed over the mild perspiration on Bayley and Sasha’s faces.

Sasha smiled and looked at her curiously as Bayley tossed her glittery, blue championship belt on the brown leather couch.

Bayley glanced back at Sasha since she did not receive a response. “You know… like a cheat meal or a cheat snack!”

“You want a cheat meal to celebrate your win tonight?” Sasha laughed and crossed her arms.

Bayley grinned at her, almost shyly, as she swept her dark hair back with her hand. “Yeah, what do you think? What about a snack like a diet Coke?”

Sasha walked over to the shiny, silver refrigerator and opened it to only find water bottles and some cans of sparkling water. Bayley peered in the fridge as well beside her and Sasha could feel Bayley’s wrestling tights brush lightly by her left hip.

“Damn,” said Bayley with a slight frown.

Sasha turned to her and gripped Bayley’s elbow slightly. “How about this, Champ… I could go over to catering to get us a couple of bottles.”

“You don’t have to get stuff for me, we could go together after I shower,” answered Bayley kindly, she continued smiling at Sasha. Warmly. Gently.

Sasha returned this affection by flashing a perfect, beautiful smile. “Just go shower and I’ll be back, Bay.”

* * *

As she sauntered through a winding hallway, she passed a few women who complimented her dress and they also commented on Bayley’s victory over Charlotte Flair.She grinned widely at these sentiments even after walking away, her spirits elated until she was rudely interrupted. A stern voice spoke to her from the shadows.

“Hey Sasha.”

Sasha stopped and turned around, she responded in a bemused voice. “And what do you want?”

Charlotte Flair stepped into the light of the long hallway. Her light blonde hair was voluminous, with effortless waves at the ends. Her make-up was impeccable, a pale pink on her lips. She had changed out of her ring gear already and was now wearing a black sleeveless top and a pink skirt. Her black high heels clicked menacingly on the floor as she approached Sasha.

“To talk,” Charlotte stated simply, and she surveyed Sasha from head to foot in the same fashion that a predator would observe her prey.

Sasha shifted her weight on her left foot, and crossed her arms, and she lifted her head up proudly while standing her ground. She leered back maliciously at the blonde woman.

“To talk about how Bayley beat your ass in the ring?” Sasha laughed sharply, and her laughter seemed to echo around the long hallway.

Charlotte smirked. “It wasn’t a beating if we’re being completely honest. Bayley is desperate. She hung onto the ropes to pin me.”

“And you would’ve done the same if you had the chance,” retorted Sasha with another laugh.

Charlotte smiled at that statement and took another step closer, and Sasha stepped back a little, her arms still folded while she glanced down at Charlotte’s heels.

“You’re a sore loser, Char. What’re you even doing out here? Go back to teaching people who don’t want your help in NXT. I’m busy,” Sasha said with an irritated sigh and she turned to leave.

“Where’s your Champ?” Charlotte asked, humor dancing in her tone.

“Wouldn’t you like to know? And I have to go now since I have to get something at catering—”

“For Bayley? You really are Bayley’s lackey, getting her things at catering,” Charlotte chuckled loudly.

Sasha could feel the heat rising from her neck and into her face, she glared at Charlotte. _How did she know? And why does she care?_

“Shut the fuck up! I thought our point was clear for you to leave Smackdown after Bayley won tonight. I don’t have time for your fucking nonsense,” Sasha yelled. Charlotte knew how to press her buttons and she had deep enough claws to sink underneath Sasha’s skin. So Sasha often realized in arguments with Charlotte that they needed to end quickly before they truly begin.

“You know I’m right. You shouldn’t be trapped in Bayley’s shadow. The spotlight should be on you, Boss, and you alone,” Charlotte explained. This did not sound like a threat or a jest, there was sincerity in the Queen’s voice and this shocked Sasha.

Sasha opened her mouth to speak and the words took a while to release from her vocal cords. “The spotlight’s always on me… I don’t know what you’re talking about…”

Charlotte’s bright green eyes pierced into Sasha as she approached even closer. Sasha halted because her back was now against a wall, she had no choice but to stare up into those green eyes that for some reason, held a tender expression.

“Is it? I remember when we all had our chat in the ring last week, and Bayley wouldn’t let you say a word. You’re the Standard. The Blueprint. The Boss. The Leader. And a leader is greater than a role model,” Charlotte said quietly.

Sasha glanced around nervously. The hallway was silent and empty. The fluorescent light above them felt warm and uncomfortable, as if they stood underneath a spotlight among the shadows, while having a forbidden conversation.

“I know I’m all those things, Char, but—”

Charlotte scoffed and interrupted. “But what? That you need to be Bayley’s last Buddy that hangs around her all the time? You deserve better, Sasha! When will you stand up for yourself?!”

Sasha shut her eyes in frustration briefly, then her eyes snapped open and she continued to glower at the taller woman. “Bayley is my best friend! She’s my whole world. She deserves my loyalty. After everything that I… And you know what?! Why are you even saying all of this?! Hm?! What’s the fucking point, Charlotte?”

“Finish your statement. After everything what?” questioned Charlotte with a frown, her brows furrowed.

“Never mind. A lot has happened. Things have changed between us. I’m loyal to Bayley, and you need to get out of my face,” Sasha said, with another annoyed sigh. She attempted to walk away but Charlotte stepped in her path and stretched her arm out onto the wall, preventing Sasha from moving in that direction.

“What is it with you and Bayley? Did you two—”

“No! Fuck you. I know what you’re thinking, and no. We are just friends,” Sasha retorted automatically with anger. She was tired of these assumptions from everyone that the only reason she was around Bayley was due to some type of sexual relationship.

“Well, you certainly don’t act like it,” Charlotte laughed, “And from one Queen to another, I know you deserve to be treated so much better.”

“Oh, and like you could do better?” challenged Sasha in a mocking tone.

Charlotte tilted her head and her outstretched arm slowly fell, until her hand rested on Sasha’s bicep. Sasha wanted to recoil from her touch but there was something gentle and warm about it, reminiscent of Bayley’s smile. Sasha could feel some goosebumps crop up on her skin from the electricity of Charlotte’s soft touch, and she hoped with all of her might that the Queen was ignoring this. Charlotte smiled down at Sasha’s beautiful, caramel complexion.

“I think you know I can do better,” Charlotte leaned into Sasha’s face when she said this in a seductive whisper.

Then, without pretense, without warning, Charlotte’s lips collided with Sasha’s. Feverishly, furiously, Charlotte kissed her deeply. Sasha’s brain seemed to shut down a bit, as she stood rooted by the wall. Her body responded to the Queen’s kisses, as her right hand automatically reached up to grip Charlotte’s flank. Sasha could taste a tiny bit of copper on Charlotte’s lips, which was the result of Bayley’s punches in the ring. Charlotte’s hands were then gripping her lower back and Sasha could feel her own body yearning to be closer to Charlotte’s.

A brief _clang_ caught their attention and they pulled away quickly. They realized that there was some type of generator among the crates behind them when they turned around, they saw a red light blink on the machine. Sasha sighed with relief that this scene was not witnessed by anyone, then she looked up at Charlotte again.

“Char… what was that?”

Charlotte’s pale pink lips curled into a smile. “What you deserve.”

Confusion and excitement rested within Sasha’s pounding heart. She looked up, searchingly, into Charlotte’s playful green eyes. Then, Charlotte gripped Sasha’s left hand that seemed to be limp at her side.

“Forget Bayley. You should be the champion. The blue belt should be yours, and you should be by my side. Smackdown, Raw, NXT… all of the brands could belong to me and you,” Charlotte prophesied deeply in a serious, low voice.

Sasha, who had fallen into a trance-like state, was mesmerized by Charlotte’s gaze and her voice. She gripped Charlotte’s hand firmly, because this felt like the right thing to do. Charlotte’s left hand reached up, her fingertips brushed along Sasha’s chin as she leaned in again to kiss her briefly. Sasha shut her eyes again with this kiss. They were both breathing deeply when the kiss ended, and watched each other silently.

Charlotte released her hand and stepped away, she smirked again at the Boss. “You have my number, think about what I said. And I’m staying in a hotel close by if you’re interested.”

She turned, her high heels clicking on the floor and the sound grew softer as she sauntered away. Sasha looked down at the ground, her brain regaining its strength as she wondered about what just occurred between them. She would have to think of some type of excuse tonight to explain her absence from Bayley’s bed, and she also forgot all about the diet soda bottles in catering.

_You did many things_

_That I liked, that I liked_

_And you like diamond rings_

_I can provide, I can provide for you_

_You made me feel so good_

_Before I left, on the road_

_And you deserve your name on a crown, on a throne_

**Author's Note:**

> The Weeknd's "The Town" lyrics at the end.  
> #Charsha Lives. Thanks for reading.


End file.
